When Somebody Loves You
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Phil has to go back to 2121, will Keely be able to deal with the loss of the only person she'd ever love? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new POTF fic, No, I'm not finished with the Never Say Goodbye sequel...(still in need of a title...) I am working on it. They...still...don't beong to me.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Keely had been staying at Phil's house for the past few days, due to the fact that her mother was out of town on a buisness trip. It was around ten a.m. when she woke up on the pull out bed on the floor of his room. Sitting up, she was surprised to find Phil's bed empty, she was usually the first one up.

"Phil? Where are you?" she asked herself, walking toward the door, ignoring the fact that she was still in her pajamas. As she descended the staircase leading into the family room of the Diffy house, she spotted Phil sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. His parents were also in the room, and Pim was sitting on the arm of the couch Phil occupied.

"Dad? Are you sure we can't stay here? I don't want to leave," she heard Phil ask.

'_Did he say 'leave'? Does this mean his dad fixed the time machine? Oh, no. This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!_' she told herself. The Diffy's, especially Phil, were surprised to see Keely collapse to the floor, sliding down a few steps as she went. Phil was immideatly at her side.

"Keel? Are you okay? Please, wake up!" he said, relieved to see her breathing.

"Why don't you take her back upstairs, Phil?" his mother suggested. Phil nodded, gathering her into his arms. One hand under her knees, the other supporting her back. He managed to get up the stairs and into his room wihtout causing her any bodily harm. He laid her gently on his bed and sat next to her. He ran his hand through her blonde hair, praying that she'd be okay.

"Phil? What happened?" she asked, blinking herself back into reality. "Are you going back to 2121?" she asked, hoping that it was all just a nightmare.

"You passed out. And, I don't know yet, but it looks like it. Hey, are you alright? You look really pale," he told her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She couldn't answer him. The tears just started falling and there wasn't anything she could do to stop them. Her tight red cami-top and rolled up Winnie-the-Pooh boxer shorts catching her tears as Phil tried his best to comfort her.

"You have to leave. It's your home. You don't have to stay here, not for me, or anyone else. It's your life and I shouldn't get in the way of it," Keely cried. She stood up, the tears still streaming down her face. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, Phil grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Don't say that, Keel. This is my home now. I have more here than I did in the future, because I have you, and, that alone is reason enough for me to stay. I want you to be in my life, I don't know what I'd do if I could never see you smile again and I promise you I will do everything I can to stay here. And, it might be easier if I had your help," he explained, still holding her.

"Phil, I..." she started, but she cut herself off.

"What? What were you gonna say?" he asked, his chocolate eyes locked on her jade ones.

"Nothing," Keely replied, a little to quickly. He started at her skeptically.

"Right...You know you can tell me anything," re minded her.

She sighed. "I know, but not this. If you do leave, what I was about to say would have made it that much harder."

"Okay... if you won't tell me now. Tell me when we decide to stay," he said, trying to be optimistic.

She smiled back at him, "Deal."

They spent the day in Phil's room watching movies, while suggesting ways that would allow Phil to stay where they both wanted him to be. At the top of their list was a. Run away together. b. simply refuse to leave, but that probably wouldnt work, or c. which was talk it out with his parents, and considering he had already tried that, left them with their first choice, a, a

really good option. They would run the first chance they got.

So, what did you think? Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

**When Somebody Loves You**

**As you all know... the characters aren't mine...**

**Chapter 2: Running**

Phil and Keely had managed to stay awake until the rest of the Diffy's were asleep. Then, they put their plan into motion. After packing any and all items they'd need including, clothes, cell phones, and several gadgets they managed to climb out onto the roof. They managed to get down using a nearby tree and get a skyak up and running. Keely, holding onto Phil's waist was half-asleep, but alert enough not to fall off as they flew over the country landing in a small town in Maryland.

"Now what?" she asked him as they looked around the quiet street.

"I think there's a hotel up ther a little ways," Phil said, pointing out a flashing yellow 'Super 8 Motel' sign.

They hiked the quarter mile up the road to where the main building was, and entered the office. "Hello, um... we'd like to get a room, please?" Phil asked, finding a desk clerk, surprisingly alert for the hour, in the otherwise quiet and empty room.

"Seventy bucks a night," the man said, not questioning their age or anything like that. Phil handed the man the required money and in return he gave them a key to one of the rooms.

"Thank You!" Phil and Keely said at the same time and left the office.

Keely sat down on the one full-sized bed in the room, Phil sitting next to her.

"What's wrong? Not liking this 'taking life by the moment' thing so much now?" he asked her, lying down next to her.

She smiled and sighed, holding his hand. "No, I love being here with you. It's just, how are we gonna do this? We can't live in a hotel room for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, that's true. But, we can enjoy it for now, take everything one day at a time. And, if I'm not mistaken, it's late, and you should get some sleep," he told her, pulling her down to lay next to him.

"How can I sleep? I want to spend every minute I can with you. If I have to lose you, I'm not leaving your side for a moment," Keely told him, kissing him on the cheek, but he pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being the best friend I've ever had, and fighting this hard to stay here, just for me," she smiled, and she leaned in, truly kissing him for the first time.

They pulled apart, Keely leaning against his chest, the gentle lull of his even breathing causing her to drift off to sleep. As she dreamt of the future she and Phil could have had together, while comfortably locked into the protective arms of the man she secretly loved.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of bacon. It took her a minute to realize where she was before rememebering it was a hotel room on the other side of the country. Keely threw back the covers and pulled herself out of the bed. She found Phil sitting at the small table on the other side of the room with some styrofoam containers of food. He put some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on a plate for her as she sat down next to him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked her. "I asked around when I went to get the food. There's a park, movies, mall, and amusent park around here. any of those sound good?" he suggested.

"Um... lets go to the park," Keely decided as she dug through her backpack and went into the bathroom to change.

Several minutes later they were at a nearby park. It had a pond on one end and a playground area on the other. They decided to be childish and raced eachother over a made-up obstace course that went all throughout the wooden playground. (Me and my friend and her brother and sister did this...it was quite amusing...until I got kicked in the face and cut my knee like three times) Phil was several feet ahead when one of Keely's feet slipped through the ropes. She was laying on the ropes like you would a hamock, except both of her feet were between the ropes dangloing the few feet down to the ground.

"Hey, Keel,. Are you okay? That looks rather... uncomfortable," he said, stopping and running back over to her, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just want out of this crazy thing!" she said, manuvering her body so that the rope under her knees kept her up while the rest of her hung down, head touching the ground.

"Okay. i get the hint. Hold on," Phil said, carefully pulling her feet down and setting them in front of her. "Better?"

"Much. Thank You!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

After a while they headed back to the hotel and found that they weren't alone...

**And I'm gonna end it right here just to bug you all. I'll be starting that sequel in a few days... Some final ideas are brewing still. And, what happened to Keely at the playground happened to me at the park a few weeks ago. My friend was rolling on the ground laughing at me... I was a monkey... reviews please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

When Somebody Loves You

Original Disney Characters Aren't mine

Chapter 3

After a while they headed back to the hotel and found that they weren't alone...

"Who are you?" Keely asked the two men standing in front of them.

Phil grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "They're Time Police." He told her, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Are you Phil Diffy?" the taller of the two asked.

He nodded, "What's it to you?"

The shorter one grabbed Phil's shoulder and dragged him to the door. "Phil…no!" Keely cried. Phil held onto her hand as they pulled him away, "I love you, Keel," he managed before disappearing with a bright flash.

"No…" she cried, collapsing to the ground and holding her head in her hands as the tears fell again. "This can't be real….No…" she sobbed.

Then she remembered that all of Phil's gadgets were still here. She grabbed the bags and found the skyak. Luckily, she had watched Phil drive it enough times to know how it worked. With the use of the afterburner she made it back to Pickford in no time flat, landing in the Diffy backyard. 'I have to see if it's true…' she told herself, minimizing the skyak and stuffing it in her pocket.

"No…" she said, finding the house completely empty.

I'm ending this chappie here… sorry its so short…I'll post the next one soon…


	4. Chapter 4

When Somebody Loves You

Original Disney Characters are not mine… Angsty….

Chapter 4

-Phil POV-

After the Time Police dragged me away from Keely at the hotel, I was back in 2121. With my family. I was with the person I loved more than anything in my life and they send the Time Police after me. I haven't spoken to them at all. I just want to be with Keely.

None of my friends understand what's wrong with me. And I don't personally care. I need to know what Keely's life was like after I left. I have to make sure she got to be a news reporter, that she still got married, had a family. Even if it wasn't with me. I had to know.

I was locked in my room yet again, placing the Giggle on my head. "Search: Keely Teslow, 2030." I said, and no result came up. "Search: Keely Teslow, 2020" I edited my request thinking it might have a bug of some sort. Still no result. "Search: Keely Teslow 2005." I repeated, getting worried.

Suddenly a news story came up. Someone I recognized as the Channel 8 news reporter from 2005 appeared on the screen and started talking.

"_Pickford teen, Keely Teslow, was found dead in her home last night. Cause of death was apparent suicide due to an overdose. A letter was found with the victim. It reads-_

_I'm sorry to do this to you all, but he's not coming back and I can't live without him. I love you, too, Phil. _

I couldn't watch anymore of it. I threw the helmet off, sinking to the floor. 'She killed herself because I left…. Because I broke her heart.' I yelled at myself, before turning my stereo system on full blast to drown out my sobbing. She killed herself. I can't stop thinking about it. The note she had written had tear stains all over it. How could I do that to her…I love her…

I listened to the song playing on the stereo.

_**Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening   
Listening **_

This must have been how Keely felt after I left, alone, miserable, lost.**__**

I've been stranded here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my defeat  
I'll write this letter and hope it saves me 

I wish I could have been there, to save her, I mean. So she wouldn't have to go through this torture, I never wanted to see her cry, and I bet that's all she did that day. And nobody helped her, or maybe she didn't want help.**__**

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening  
Listening 

If I had been there, If I hadn't left…. If mom and dad hadn't sent them after me, Keely wouldn't have done this. We would have done everything we wanted to do, spend our lives together**__**

I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send an SOS tonight  
Wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me 

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, it's the first time I've spoken to them since I arrived here.

"What's wrong Phil?" mom asked, noticing the tears that were streaming down my face. I was too pissed off to notice. "Keely killed herself the day you brought me back here! Because I left her, she loved me and I left." He yelled at them. **__**

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening   
Listening

I collapsed to the ground again, my parents standing over me. "I need her, mom. I need her in my life. I love her, so, so much, and I can't do this without her." I cried.

_**I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone   
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I love  
Crying out  
Dying now  
Need some help **_

"We'll go back, Phil," dad said, hearing the entire conversation because I had been yelling.

"What does it matter now, she's gone. Keely's dead." I told him.

He sighed, "We'll go back to the day we left, so you can change what happens." Pim suggested, appearing from her room.

_**  
Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening? **_

I'll end it there… What did ya think? I know, rather sad, but will he be able to save her?


	5. Chapter 5

**When Somebody Loves You**

**Original Disney Characters Are Not Mine**…

Chapter 5

The Diffy family landed in 2005 on the date of May 31st, the day they had originally left and of Keely's tragic death.

Phil had researched her death thoroughly on the journey back to where he knew he didn't have much time to get to her. She had supposedly overdosed on sleeping pills around nine o' clock that night; it was already going on eight thirty.

As soon as the time-machine came to a stop, he jumped out and raced down the block toward Keely's house. He stopped at the door, catching his breath momentarily before pounding on the door, but no one answered. "KEELY!" he yelled, before remembering the key in his back pocket that she had given him when they had first become friends. 'Duh…' he scolded himself, pulling out the piece of metal that could save Keely's life.

He leapt up the stairs that led to her room, burst through that door and found himself face to face with her bathroom door. It was locked.

"Keely!" he yelled again, pounding on the door. "Keely! Open up, it's me, Phil!" he begged her, throwing his weight against the door frame.

He heard sobbing from the other side of the door. "Keels open the door!" he cried, collapsing against it. He heard the handle turn and the door slid open, leaving him lying on his back on the ground, staring at her laying motionless on the floor, just out of the path of the door. He scrambled to his feet and moved next to her, an open pill bottle lying next to her, its contents scattered about the floor.

"Phil….?" She said softly.

"Yeah, Keel, it's me. Listen, you gotta stay awake, okay? Please, for me, stay awake…" he begged her, holding her head in his hands, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Phil put one arm under hr knees and the other around her back and, in a rush of adrenaline, picked her up and maneuvered her downstairs and out the front door. He pulled out his cell and called 911, waiting on the ambulance.

It came about three minutes later and they took her away.

**At least I didn't kill her… again…. OS, leave nice reviews and I'll give you a cookie… and update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When Somebody Loves You**

**POTF doesn't belong to me…unfortunately… Oh the possibilities if it did… The song is the property of The Tony Rich Project…**

Chapter 6

Phil waited patiently, or as much as one would expect, in the waiting room as the doctors worked to save Keely. It was several hours before anyone told him anything related to her condition. A short man with a clearly receding hairline approached him, pulling him out of his thoughts of what he would do if he lost her…again.

"Excuse me, sir?" the doctor said, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder.

Phil looked up at him, standing next to the man now. "Is Keely okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Ambien, the medicine Miss Teslow overdosed on, is a sedative, or sleeping pill. It is designed to relax your muscles so you can sleep. It causes your heart rate and breathing to slow considerably. The effects of it can be reversed by another drug called Annexate. We also had to pump her stomach to get some of the drugs out of her system. As of now, she is still unconcious and on a respirator to keep her breathing well and a dialysis machine to clean her blood. You can go see her." He said, walking Phil towards the elevator.

Phil was contemplating everything that the doctor had said, not sure he understood it all, "She's gonna be okay though, right?" he asked.

"That depends on if and when she wakes up" the older doctor said as the elevator arrived. "Your friend is on the fourth floor, room 409."

Phil nodded and pressed the button to the correct floor. Waiting patiently as the doors closed and the elevator started moving. He son found her room and sat in the chair beside her bed. 'She looks so peaceful,' he thought, grabbing her hand and pulling it to his lips, gently kissing it. "Keely, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner…" he said, crying once again.

**I pretend that I'm glad you went away**

**These four walls close in more everyday**

**And I'm dyin' inside**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**Yeah hmmmm**

He thought back to when he had been dragged away from her. Nobody in his family knew that he loved Keely like he did, how could they, he'd never told them. But, he needed someone to blame for his own stupidity. For the last two years he had been hiding his feelings for her. He wasted so much time he could have spent with her in his arms, acting as though she was nothing more than a friend. He'd been so stupid…

**Like a clown i put on a show**

**Paint it real even if nobody knows**

**And I'm crying inside**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**Yeah hmmm**

He'd acted like he didn't care that she was dating Tanner, or that she went to that dance with Owen, but he did. Owen was one of his friends and the second he found out he wanted to strangle Owen, especially since he was one of very few people he'd told about how he felt about Keely.

Now, it might be too late to tell her that she meant everything to him, so, he figured now would be a good time to start. "Keels, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I have to tell you something." He said, still holding her hand to his chin.

**Why didn't I say**

**The things I needed to say**

**How could I let my angel get away**

**Now my world is just a tumbling down**

**I can say it so clearly**

**But you're no where around**

"I never really told you this, but I figure now might be my last chance. Ever since we met I knew we were meant to be together, like us getting stuck here was supposed to happen. You are my best friend, the only one I trusted enough to tell my secret to, and you never once compromised it. I love everything about you, everything you are, and everything you aren't. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. And, I hope you know how much I love you, Keels" he said, finishing his little speech.

**The nights are lonely and the days are so sad**

**And I just keep thinking about the love that we had**

**And I'm missing you**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**Mm ya mmm ya ya**

Keely mumbled something in her sleep, rolling so she faced Phil. He gently wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. "I'm not leaving you again, Keel," he said.

**I carry a smile when I'm broken in two**

**And I'm nobody without someone like you**

**And I'm trembling inside**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

He sat there all night, lonely without her to talk to, as the sun rose, the birds singing happily outside, "How can they be in such a good mood?' he thought, shifting in the chair to stretch. He looked outside, watching as the new day started for everyone else as he sat patiently by Keely's bedside, praying to God that she'd be okay.

**Lie awake it's a quarter past 3**

**I'd scream it at night if I thought you'd hear me**

**Ya my heart is calling you**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**Baby**

Night was falling again by the time it happened. It was just after three am, Phil drifting off in that uncomfortable chair yet again. He heard a soft mumble and opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him almost made waiting the last two days worth it. "Phil…?" her quiet voice muttered weakly.

"Yeah, Keel's, it's me. You're gonna be okay," he promised her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, burying her head into his chest. He shifted so he was sitting on the bed beside her.

"Keel Keels, I'm the one that should be sorry, I almost didn't get to you in time, I was to stupid to realize what I put you through," he said.

**How blue can I get?**

**You could ask my heart**

**But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart**

**A million words couldn't say**

**Just how I feel**

**A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still**

"Phil?" she asked, he looked down at her. "I love you too"

Phil smiled, gently lowering his lips to hers. "You heard me?"

She nodded, "Yes. Yes I did, and, had I not been so out of it, I would have done this…" she said and gently kissed him.

**The nights are lonely**

**And the days are so sad**

**And I just keep thinking about the love that we had**

**And I'm missing you**

**And nobody knows it but me**

"Will you hold me?" she asked, scooting over so he could lay next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, never planning on letting go of her.

**Yeah yeah oooooooo yeah ay ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

The next morning they released Keely from the hospital, and since her mother was out of town on a business trip and couldn't be reached, the Diffy's offered to let her stay with them.

"So, you guys decided to stay here?" she asked happily as she sat next to Phil at Dinner.

Barb nodded, "We couldn't really keep Phil alive locked when he was locked in his room, we had to stick food under the door just to get him to eat." She laughed. "He was absolutely miserable without you, Keely, and we couldn't keep doing that to him. And Pim has some friends and so do Lloyd, Curtis and I. We all made friends and I personally like it better here." She finished.

**Nobody, nobody but me**

Phil smiled, 'Nobody knows how much I missed Keely'

**Tomorrow morning I'm hitting the dusty road**

**Gonna find you where ever**

**Ever you might go**

**And I'm gonna unload my heart**

**And hope you come back to me**

"Come with me," Phil said, taking Keely's hand after they finished dinner. She smiled, following him out the front door and towards the small park around the corner.

She sat down on the swing as Phil stood behind her, gently pushing her. "What are we doing Phil?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I just wanted to be with you" he said, smiling sheepishly as he stopped the swing and gently kissed her. "I love you," he said.

**Ya said when**

"And I love you, too… What's that behind your back?" she asked, realizing he was holding something.

**The nights are lonely and the days are so sad**

**And I just keep thinking about the love that we had**

**And I'm missing you**

**And nobody knows it but me **

**_HAHAHa A Cliffie!The more you review the faster I update! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**When Somebody Loves You**

**POTF doesn't belong to me…unfortunately… Oh the possibilities if it did… And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my POTF stories… my recent total, undying love for CSI has kinda killed my POTF inspirations….**

"_And I love you, too… What's that behind your back?" she asked, realizing he was holding something._

_And with that he pulled out a knife and stabbed her… THE END!_

_**No… I'm just kidding…. **_

"… _What's that behind your back?" she asked, realizing he was holding something._

He moved in front of her, pulling out a velvet case. "Marry me, Keels?" he asked, revealing the diamond claddagh.

She nodded completely speechless as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "What is this?" she said, admiring the gold band with two hands holding a heart-shaped diamond engraved onto it.

"It's called a claddagh ring. If the ring is worn on the right hand, heart turned inward it tells that your heart is yet unoccupied, worn with the heart turned outwards reveals love is being considered. Worn on the left hand the heart turned outward shows that your heart is truly spoken for, you belong to somebody. I have one, too. Minus the diamond." He said, pulling it out of his pocket and slipping it on.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her passionately.

Her arms wrapped around hre neck, she whispered back, "I love you, too. Philly-Willy." She grinned at him

**Okay.. I know.. short hapter… HEY! It's an update…. There will only be one more chapter of this story…. REVIEW! I promise I will update before we get to 2121….. hehehe**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilouge

**When Somebody Loves You**

**POTF doesn't belong to me…unfortunately… Oh the possibilities if it did… And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my POTF stories… my recent total, undying love for CSI has kinda killed my POTF inspirations…. Okay… more like completely slaughtered, but it was before 2121, amazingly!… This is the last chapter of this fic… Whoot! Something else I managed to finish! Sorry if this a little short. Thanks to all you reviewers who kept this story on alert long enough to see this!

* * *

**

Six years had passed since Phil had asked her to marry him. A month later, Keely, Phil, Pim, Lloyd, Barb, Mandy, and several of their friends were on a local beach. Keely walked down the aisle barefoot, a lovely, yet rather simple, white dress left Phil awestruck. He hadn't hesitated a second when he was told he could kiss her.

A year later, Phil and Keely found themselves at Pickford General Hospital where Keely gave Phil a beautiful baby boy, Nicholas, and a little girl, Alyson.

Since then, any thoughts of 2121 had long since left Phil's mind, the box of future gadgets locked away in his parents attic, only to be used in emergencies.

Ever since he'd rescued her from her would-be suicide attempt that had resulted in him almost losing her, he never planned on letting go of her. Time police or no time police, nothing would ever be able to pull them apart.

Not when somebody loves you like that.

* * *

The End

_**Don't kill me! I know that was way too short but… well… okay… I have no justifiable excuse for that, but still, if you do you'll never see updates for my other POTF fics, which are currently gathering dust under my bed. I promise again, to update those before 2121… REVIEW! **_

_**By the way, the song this fic was inspired by is Alan Jackson's 'When Somebody Loves You'**_

_**Lyrics: **_

_When your heart is all alone every second  
Seems so long  
When it's just you, you can't see through  
Those ol' clouds that rain so blue _

But when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do  
When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you

When it's late, the sun hangs low  
By yourself, nowhere to go  
Sing a song, you dance alone  
Play solitaire and stare at the phone

But when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do  
When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you

So let's put aside our foolish pride  
And let our hearts say hello  
We both agree we're just no good  
At bein' on our own

'Cause when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do  
When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you


End file.
